Financial management applications allow users to monitor their personal finances, such as credit cards, bank accounts, lines of credit, loans, mortgages, assets, liabilities, and other financially related accounts and transactions. Businesses that sell financial management applications typically use traditional advertising avenues including television, print, and radio to increase the business's customer base. Additionally, these businesses are using the Internet as a marketing channel.
An application on the Internet that has recently grown in popularity is the social network. Social networks allow individuals to connect with others through a mapping of relationships, whether they are representations of personal friendships, business relationships, common interests, or other relationships. Social networks thus consist of groups of contacts connected through a relationship network.